


Blizzard

by House_Ravenclaw09



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Ravenclaw09/pseuds/House_Ravenclaw09
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, well first attempt at writing anything for myself since finishing school. I had this idea for a modern AU for Steve and Peggy, but this prequel of sorts kept getting in the way. This prequel is also much longer than I ever intended. Originally posted on Tumblr for Steggy week day 4, as a what-if. This is my idea of what could have happened back in 1943.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberty with the timeline from Captain America: The First Avenger. Steve would have gotten the serum in spring, around April 1943. He was immediately went on the USO tour. Finding the prisoners and freeing them would have been around the end of August, so the Howling Commandos would have formed at that same time. The team would have started working together in September, with Peggy Carter going out on missions with them to take down Hydra. This story would take place about a month after that, at the beginning of October 1943.

October 1943 

Poland 

The scent of snow was heavy in the air, and the smell was only getting stronger. At least it wasn’t the smell of herring, she told herself. Heavy clouds were moving in and the wind was picking up. And Agent Margaret “Peggy” Carter was running for her life. 

She could hear the barking dogs getting closer, their handlers shouting orders to the men on her trail. She lost precious time when trying to cross the icy river, and she knew the cold was seeping deep into her legs. She pushed past the pain to maintain her run. She continues to follow the shepherd trail, trying to stay low as the brush cleared the higher she climbed into the mountains along the trail. Her lungs burning with the higher elevation, making her feel the blood loss even more acutely. She tried to keep pressure over the wound, more to stem the blood so there was less of a trail for the dogs. 

Not daring to slow down to pull out the map, she used her memory of the landscape to guide her as the snow started to fall. Knowing that her trail was becoming much easier to follow, she shouldered her pack more securely, her rifle slung over her good shoulder, and started to zig zag around her destination. She grabbed branches to drag behind her to mask her foot prints as she grew tired after the snow began to accumulate. The wind whipping through her uniform, making her regret once again the need to cross those ice currents hours before. 

The wind swallowing sound as it increased, making the snow feel like icy pellets when it hit her face. She hadn’t heard the dogs or the guards for a few hours. The snow already up to her ankles. Knowing she still needed to gather firewood, she started back towards the cave. She left the branches a little distance from the cave to keep her hands free to draw her pistol. Stealthily she approaches the hidden entrance, her booby trap still in place about 3 feet from the mouth of the cave when it was at its narrowest. She squeezed through the best she could, her pack making it difficult. When she was through, she turned on her torch and inspected the small cave. Her fire pit at the ready and a small amount of firewood where she left it. She dropped her pack and rifle once she deemed it safe and started a fire. Keeping her sidearm at the ready she ventured back through the cave, putting her trap back up as she exited. 

The wind already did its job to hide her trail, she had a little difficulty finding those branches again. She gathered as many branches as she could, her shoulder screaming at her for carrying the growing pile of wood. She brought the first load of wood into the cave and repeated the steps 5 more times, before stopping. She knew that the amount wasn’t nearly enough, but she was feeling light headed and knew she was close to blacking out, combination of the thinner air and the blood she has lost on her escape from the trap Hydra had laid for her. 

Only after she felt satisfied her booby trap was in place did she finish making camp. She was melting snow, ready to boil her med kit tools in the water. She could feel the bullet in her shoulder when she felt around. She grabbed a sturdy stick and placed it between her teeth, her left hand a little shaky when she dug around inside the bullet hole. She lost consciousness twice before she was able to pull the bullet out. Still biting down on the stick, she pulled a burning branch from the fire and screamed around the make shift gag as she cauterized her own wound. She made sure the branch was back in the fire before she collapsed on top of her make shift bed. 

At the same time, the SSR camp in Italy 

Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, had recently returned from his mission to Naples. The Howling Commandos had been sent to provide tactical support to free the city from Nazi forces. He cleaned up as soon as he had returned and put on his pressed uniform before reporting to Colonel Phillips to give his mission debrief. During the meeting he noticed the absence of Agent Carter, only asking about her whereabouts when the Colonel dismissed him. Phillips pauses before answering. 

“Agent Carter was sent to Poland to make contact with one of her intelligence sources. She has missed all of her scheduled check-ins and is two days late returning to camp.” Phillips turned to look out at the camp. “I’m drawing up the papers to declare Agent Carter missing in action.” 

Steve felt like he had been punched in the gut. “Colonel, tell me where she was sent. I’ll find her, and bring her back.” 

Phillips sat back down on his desk chair “Captain, you are forgetting again that you do not get to give me orders. Missing in action doesn’t mean dead, or that we give up on her.” 

“Colonel, we can’t just leave her behind. Please, I know Agent Carter. I know how she thinks. If the mission went south, I can track her.” 

Phillips rapped his pen against his desk, thinking. Finally he spoke “Captain, Lieutenant Winters has the mission details. I want your rescue plan in my hands in 2 hours. I’ll let you know my decision once I’ve reviewed it. Only if I feel that there is a high measure of success, will I give the order. Are we clear?” 

Saluting “Yes, Sir.” 

Turning, Steve quickly hunted down Winters who handed over the mission plans including maps of Poland, and the latest weather forecasts. The blizzard was unseasonably early and stronger than predicted. It was expected to last several more days, days that Carter couldn’t afford. With 10 minutes to spare, he was back in front of the Colonel going over his rescue plan. The Colonel spoke little and put the papers down. He looked up at Steve “I haven’t said anything about the crush you and Carter have on each other, and this is not a conversation either if you will enjoy when I do. The only chance of success on this is the truth right here, right now. Do you believe you can find Agent Carter and bring both of you back safely?” 

“Yes, Sir. I do” 

“Mission approved.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers made a successful night drop into Poland despite the blizzard, his plane leaving the SSR camp immediately once the Colonel approved the mission. At the controls of the plane was Howard Stark, the only pilot Steve could find on short notice who was willing to fly into a blizzard. Steve landed on the soft snow, the wind making his landing more dangerous than would have been attempted under any other circumstances. He gathered his parachute and hid it as soon as he had landed. He had left his Captain America suit at camp, and had donned more traditional camouflage in order to blend in on this mission. He drew his pistol, as he left his shield behind at camp. He was on alert in case anyone noticed his approach. He moved quickly towards the rendezvous with Carter’s contact through the waist high snow drifts. The asset alerted to meet Steve at a remote location 30 minutes from now. 

Steve’s enhances hearing made him slow his approach before he saw the troops. He adjusted his trajectory, and moved as quietly as he could in the snow. He saw several Nazi soldiers who were on patrol. They were struggling to get through the high snow, and were speaking loudly to remain together and to be heard above the howling wind. Steve has learned enough German to know that they were searching for Captain America. 

Steve considered his options. He needed to find Peggy, and these soldiers were going to slow him down. He wasn’t sure how many were searching for him, but if they were all making this much noise, it would be easy for him to avoid them. The deep snow made it impossible for him to hide his trail. Giving the soldiers a wide berth, he arrived at the rendezvous. 

He knew right away it was a trap. The Nazi soldiers guarding the asset made that plain as day. Cursing, Steve doubled back and setup a distraction in the opposite direction of where he assumed Peggy would be. He returned to his vantage point and waited. As soon as the soldiers left their post to investigate the gunfire that Steve had jerry-rigged, he took off towards the asset and the lone soldier left behind as a guard. Steve threw a stone, and hit the soldier hard enough in the head to knock him out. Steve grabbed the asset and manhandled her into a fireman’s carry over his shoulder. He heard shouts from other soldiers as soon as they discovered his rouse. Once he covered enough distance to give him some breathing room, he lowered the still struggling asset to the ground. He began questioning her in his broken German with little preamble. 

She cut him off mid-sentence. “I speak English better than you speak German.” 

“Tell me what happened to Agent Carter.” Steve demanded, his eyes hard. 

“I had no choice. The Nazis found out I was a spy. They threatened my children if I didn’t give them my contact. Agent Carter knew something was wrong and managed to get away. But they shot her, they found her blood. They haven’t found her body yet.” 

Steve ground his teeth together when the asset mentioned Carter’s body. “Where did they lose the trail?” Holding out a map, he indicated that the asset show him, holding his flashlight to illuminate the map. “Don’t lie to me, if I find out this is another trap. I’ll come back for you.” 

“I know who you are. I’m not lying. Agent Carter has helped me for many years. I hope you find her before the Nazis.” The asset, giving him an almost sympathetic look. Steve cut her off before she could speak any further. 

“I’m sorry for this, but I can’t let you talk.” Was all the warning Steve gave before he punched the asset across her face, knocking her out cold. 

Steve carefully lowered her unconscious body to the ground, and took off again. For hours he maintained a punishing speed in an effort to stay ahead of the soldiers and to cover as much ground as possible. The closer he got to the mountains, the more he started to zig zag and double back, to throw his pursuers off his real trail. Fording the icy river was no easy feat, but being Captain America does have its perks. He was able to leap across the river with a running start. 

He paused briefly at the edge of the tree line, the sun starting to rise. It took him far too long to reach the shepherd trail, and as soon as he stepped out he would be exposed. He knew he was in the right place, the mountains exactly how Peggy had explained it to him around the campfire after the Howlies first mission as an official team. Realizing now how much of a rare night it was to have Peggy share stories of her prior missions, at the time the whole team was entranced by the story and never knowing that it was Peggy giving them additional training. During the time it took him to plan the rescue mission for Colonel Phillips, Steve knew that it was deliberate move by Peggy to explain the location of this cave, in case Steve ever had need of it. She probably never considered a scenario where Steve would track her to the cave to help extract her from behind enemy lines. 

The snow continued to fall, and the visibility was still poor with the sun nearly above the horizon. If he was going to reach the cave, he needed to go now. He crouched as low as he could and started to climb. He reached the rocky outcropping exactly where he expected it to be without being discovered. He followed it around to the cave entrance. He paused to try to make sure he hadn’t been followed, and ducked into the cave. And set off a booby trap almost immediately. He nearly cried with relief when he heard a voice in German call out “I have a gun and I will use it. Walk closer with your hands raised.” 

He raised his hands and obeyed, responding in English as he turned the corner and entered the cave where Peggy was waiting. “Peggy, it’s me.” 

“You’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use the "you're late" line.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy lowered the gun she had pointed at Steve’s head and gave him a weak smile. He rushed towards her as soon as she was no longer pointing a gun at him. She put a hand down to balance herself, she barely made it to a sitting position when she heard her warning system. Steve’s hands immediately going towards the blood stained shirt and peeling back the fabric carefully to examine the wound. He inhaled sharply when he saw it had been cauterized. “How did you find me?” Peggy demanded. 

Steve placed the back of his hand against her forehead and frowned. “I remembered you telling me about finding this cave. As soon as I realized your mission was in the region, this cave made the most sense on where you would shelter during a blizzard. Now conserve your strength….You are burning up, this is infected.” He dropped his pack and started rifling through its contents. He found the med kit and dug through it until he found the penicillin. He lifted the needle carefully and gave her a tense look before jabbing it into her arm. “That will help a little for now.” He helped her to lie back down on her bed. 

He looked around and saw the fire had nearly gone out. He added more wood from the small pile nearby. “Peggy, look at me.” He moved to examine the rest of her. Her fingers showed signs of frostbite and so did her lower legs. He took off his coat and draped it over her body. “We need more firewood. You are in no condition to move, and this storm is not letting up. I’ll be back.” 

Giving her a concerned look, she was weaker than he would like. He replaced the booby trap as he left the cave. He tried to find as much dry wood as he could without making it obvious in case the patrol came this way. After an hour, he had collected most of a fallen tree that he had come across. Carrying the massive trunk was awkward through the snow. He used the make shift axe from his pack to make it small enough to fit into the cave opening. Once it was all in, he redid the trap before checking on Peggy. Her fever was still raging and she was shivering beneath the blankets. He chopped the wood quickly, and built up the flames until he had a warm fire. He brought the snow he collected in his canteen to be next to the fire to melt. Digging though his pack again, he brought out rations and tried to coax Peggy to eat. 

She took a few bites before speaking, summarizing a mission report. “About 15 miles north of the drop zone, there is a hidden Hydra base. They are using the local population as human shields, hiding in the middle of the village.” Pausing, her coughs cause her whole body to shake. Steve holds a cup of some melted snow to her lips and she swallows. 

“Peggy, stop. You can give your report when we return to camp.” 

She shakes her head, her voice more raspy from the coughing “You can make it out. Colonel Phillips needs this intel….I won’t make it, not through this storm. You need to go. Now. Peggy’s or...” 

Steve clenches his jaw, and shakes his head. He cuts her off. “Don’t. You can reprimand me when I get you back to camp. This time I won’t do as Peggy says. I won’t leave you. That’s final.” He pulls a small towel from his pack, getting it wet from the melted snow, he starts wiping at the scratches on Peggy’s face. He tries to be gentle and winces with her each time she does. He frowns, removing as much of the dirt and blood as he can. He moves to cleaning her hands of blood and realizes it was from her impromptu surgery. He undoes the first few buttons on her shirt to get at the wound and wipes the dried blood off of her pale skin. His jaw tightening but his hands remain gentle. 

Putting the cloth away, he begins to remove his uniform. He noticed that her hands are still chilled despite the fire. Peggy watching his movements before asking. “What are you doing? You are going to eventually feel the cold, if you continue. You need to go. You can reach your rendezvous.” 

Pulling his shirt off, exposing his undershirt and then removing that as well. His dog tags shining in the firelight. He starts to shift her over to climb into the makeshift bed. “You are going to die from either the fever or hypothermia. The penicillin should already be working, so your fever is treated. Now I need to help warm you up so you don’t die from exposure. The easiest way is to conserve our body heat. Isn’t that what you taught me?” 

Peggy was too weak to resist when Steve put his arms around her and pulled her close. His body was so warm, she sighed with near pleasure and it wasn’t just from his body heat. She did pull back when his fingers started in on the remaining buttons on her shirt. “Peggy, we need to get you warm. This is about survival, I won’t look, ok?” His fingers carefully pulled her shirt off, being mindful of her injury. He paused when confronted with her brassiere. She undid the clasp, holding it to her body. Steve reached under the blankets and pulled his trousers off. Then his hands went searching for her belt. She laid still as he helped to finish undressing her, only pulling the brassiere away when her front was pressed against his side. He left his own shorts on, as well as hers. Survival did not fully override Steve’s innate sense of propriety. She used his chest as a pillow and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. He pulled the blankets up over her. She continued to shiver and his hands went to work rubbing her back and her arms. Steve purposefully put his body between the cave entrance and Peggy. “Try and get some sleep, I’ll wake you if anything happens.” 

Peggy remained quiet, listening to the sound of Steve’s strong heartbeat. She tried to find the energy to argue, with him but found that she had nothing left. She burrowed closer, placing her chilled hands on his skin for warmth. She stayed silent and tried to stop her shivering, unsuccessfully. Eventually she fell asleep, feeling safe and warm for the first time since this blasted mission began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy had a lot to do with Steve's training, even after he became Captain America. She would have taught him survival skills, as well as fighting techniques.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much longer than I intended.

Steve Rogers was in hell. If not hell, he was experiencing an exquisite torture that was quickly pushing his limits. He had a very nearly naked Peggy Carter pressed fully against his body, and she was impossible to ignore. He would never take a liberty not freely given, and he was using his will power to stop his body from responding to hers. In the last hour, she had shifted her thigh up to where it rested over his leg and it was so close to his hips. He kept his body as still as possible, only he kept his hands on her back. He couldn’t stop his hands from absently rubbing her skin, trying to heal her body through his touch. While trying to ignore how smooth and soft her skin felt. 

It killed him to see her wounded and weakened like this. He didn’t remark on her condition earlier, knowing that she had kept the gun in easy reach. She wouldn’t hesitate to shoot at him again, and this time Steve didn’t have his shield. Peggy worked hard to keep up her strength in front of everyone at the SSR, and to the other soldiers at camp. Peggy already earned respect from the Howlies, they all considered her a part of the team from the start of their first mission once the team was created. The respect has only grown since then, the team would lay down their lives for her because Peggy would do the same for them. Unfortunately making the rest of the US Army see Peggy for the outstanding Agent that she was… well, even some things were outside the realm of Captain America’s abilities. But it never stopped Steve from trying. The Howlies, Steve, Howard, and Colonel Phillips were always her loudest supporters. 

She shifted in her sleep and he could feel the curve of her breasts against his chest. He kept his eyes on the ceiling and was mentally going over Army regulations and protocols to keep his mind from focusing too much on the feel of her. He started to feel sweat along his brow again and it wasn’t from the fire. He was mentally reciting the regulations on the storing of ammunition for the fifth time when Peggy woke up. She nuzzled his chest sleepily before realizing what she had done. Lifting her head, she looked up at him embarrassment on her face. “Afternoon.” 

“How’d you sleep?” 

Peggy lifted a hand to her forehead “I think my fever is going down and I slept very well. You put out a lot of body heat. I haven’t felt more comfortable since before this bloody mission began.” 

Her body stayed pressed against his and he tried to ignore how her breasts felt as she moved and spoke. Steve tried to distract himself and he reached for his pack from beneath the blankets. He showed her the med kit. “There are 2 more doses of penicillin in the kit. We can use them if we need to. I don’t think it is wise to move while you are feverish, not while the storm is still raging on.” 

Peggy nodded, her fingers drawing circles over his chest without her realizing what she was doing. She blushed a little and tried to avoid his eyes. She started to pull her body away from his, but Steve’s arms came back around her and pulled her close. She did meet his gaze at this and tilted her head to look at him quizzically. “I wasn’t going to leave. It’s just that maybe we don’t need to be too close. I don’t want to give the wrong idea...” 

Steve cut her off “Peggy, this was my idea and this is about survival. We already live in close quarters at camp and during missions. I mean, I've had to bandage you a few times. And it wasn’t like I had any privacy during the selection process for Project Rebirth. You have seen every inch of me more than once... Not that this is pay back or an excuse... I mean, I’m happy to hold you close to keep you warm... Er, that’s not what I meant... Um...” 

Peggy gave him a small smile. “You never did learn how to talk to women.” 

Steve was blushing furiously now and wasn’t sure what to do with his hands which were still pressed against her bare back. “Peggy... I don’t want to learn how to talk to women. I only want to talk to you. You’re the one for me.” He snaps his mouth shut, and closes his eyes. He blames the feel of Peggy in his arms for hours as making him drunk, and loosening his tongue to say things he had been keeping secret. Drunk on the feel of her, drunk on her scent, drunk on holding her in his arms while he kept her safe while she slept. He begins to wish that the storm would somehow enter the cave and to throw him off the side of the mountain. 

Peggy stared at him in silence for several moments. “Steve, we are at war. Both of us are on the front lines, or behind them as it were. We both know how dangerous our lives are, and how short life can be. At the same time, how precious every moment can be.” She paused, knowing that they stood at the edge of the line that they had maintained since they met. She tried to take a step back from the line. “I realized I never… I mean…” she lifted her eyes to meet his “Thank you for coming after me. I know this was your idea. It did not come from Colonel Phillips.” 

Steve blushed, he kept his eyes locked on hers. “I was so scared when the Colonel told me you were missing in action. I knew I could find you, and I was lucky I didn’t have to go AWOL when I got the mission approved.” Steve brushed a lock of hair back from her forehead tenderly with his hand, before grasping her hand in his and holding it over his heart. “I will always find you, I will always be here for you.” Steve stopped speaking, realizing he was bringing them closer to crossing that same line. 

Peggy was staring intently at his face, her skin glowing in the firelight. Steve’s eyes drawn to her, trying to burn the sight into his memory. His fingers almost itched for his sketchbook, wanting to draw her like this so he would remember this forever. He lifts a hand and brushes her hair gently away from her face again and tried to change the subject. “You should eat something. Are you hungry?” 

Taking it as the distraction that it was Peggy refused food but did ask for water. Without needing to leave their makeshift bed, Steve reaches for the canteen and held it to her lips. Peggy takes a few small drinks and settles back against Steve’s warmth. Steve swallows some water before putting the canteen down. He manages to toss more wood on the fire, his long reach allowing him to stay under the blankets. His hands resume rubbing her back, unable to stop touching her. Peggy relaxes under his hands and is soon back asleep. Resuming where he left off, he mentally recites the regulations about the storage of ammunition all while trying not to focus on his memory of Peggy reflected by the firelight. 

Eventually Steve fell asleep, only to awaken when he felt Peggy’s fever break. He mopped her brow with his shirt and pulled the blankets in tighter around her before he got up carefully. He had pulled his trousers back on before standing. She would wake up thirsty, and he wanted to have water ready for her. Not bothering to tie the laces once his boots were on, and took the alarm down just long enough for him to walk close to the entrance to collect more snow. He let the wind pile the snow over the cave entrance, trying to give them more cover. 

He looked out into the darkness and only saw swirling snow. The howling wind swallowed all sound, even with his enhanced hearing. He was unsure if the soldiers were still hunting them in the storm, and hoped that Peggy and him were safe in the cave. He filled both of their canteens and brought them back in to melt. He tried to keep quiet as he started taking inventory of their remaining supplies, from both of their packs. He knew he could go longer without food than she could. He would make sure she got the majority of their C-rations. 

Her radio was damaged, it seemed to have been shot through her pack. He then picked up the rest of the pack and counted 2 more holes, and looked over at her sleeping form. He was fighting an overwhelming need to check the rest of her body for injuries. Knowing only Peggy’s skill had kept her being hurt more than the wound in her shoulder. He heard the remains of the radio groaning in his grip, but he didn’t stop in time before he crushed it. The sound woke her up. “Sorry” 

Peggy woke up disorientated, and alone. Her head turning, until she found a shirtless Steve standing nearby, the remains of her radio in pieces in his hands. His dog tags shining in the firelight. Her throat dry, she had a hard time speaking. Steve dropped the radio and rushed to hold a canteen to her lips. He cradled her head in one hand as she drank. She cleared her throat when she finished and indicated the broken radio with her chin. “I do hope you brought a spare.” 

Unable to hold back, his eyes a little wild as he tried to see her body through the blankets. His heart beating too fast for Steve to be in any mood for humor. “Are you shot anywhere else? Are you hurt more than your shoulder?” His need to know she was alright an overwhelming one. He dropped to kneel at her side, on top of the blankets. His hands hovering above her, not quite trusting himself to not rip the blanket to check on her. 

She raised her eye brow at him “Other than some frostbite, hypothermia, a bullet to the shoulder, and a previously infected wound – I am quite well. My fever seems to have broken.” She gave a little shiver, the fire unable to keep all of the cold from penetrating the cave. 

Seeing her shiver, Steve quickly got back under the blankets and removed his boots and trousers again. His arms automatically going back around her and pulling her back against him. She signed almost happily at the return of his warmth. She stroked a hand down his chest in a comforting manner. “I’m alright.” 

He squeezed her tighter and struggled to relax his grip. “I saw the bullet holes in your pack, and I realized how close it was. You could have been captured or killed, and I was miles away in Italy. I wouldn’t have been able to handle losing you. You would have been missing in action and no one would have known what had happened to you. I wouldn’t have known. You mean everything to me…” He realized too late that he had said too much again, his emotions still running high worrying she was more gravely injured. 

She lifted him her head and put a finger under his chin to direct his gaze back to her “I’m here. You found me, I don’t think I would survived the day if you hadn’t arrived when you did. I was too weak to get out of bed. Thank you.” She pulled his head down so she could kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and her lips landed on his. He pulled back after a moment. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.. I mean… that was nice, great even… but I didn’t mean for that… Um, it was my pleasure. Well, not pleasure to find you hurt. I mean, I meant what I said earlier. I’ll always find you.” His face beet red and he couldn’t look at her. 

Peggy turned his face again back towards her, and she slid up his body and kissed him again. His earnest response making her melt on the inside, and she wanted to show him how much. This time the kiss continued until they are both breathless. Her hands caressed his face, admiring him like he had done to her. She traces his lips with her fingertips, and he kissed them one by one. 

Peggy struggles to speak. Her British stoicism making it hard for her to find the words, but she manages to say the truth that they both had been avoiding. “I love you, Steve Rogers.” 

Steve responds immediately “I love you, Peggy. I will always love you.” 

She wraps both hands in his hair and pulls his head closer to kiss him deeply. Steve slides his hands around her waist and turns her over onto her back as they keep kissing. He is mindful of her shoulder, and he moves to kiss her neck, her hands gripping his back. He can hear her moans when he finds a certain spot beneath her ear. She back bows, and he continues kissing his way down, licking her collarbone. He stops and moves back to kissing her lips. “Peggy, do you want me to stop? You are hurt and we don’t have to…” 

She opens her eyes and stares into his earnest blue eyes. He is breathing hard and has his hands on either side of her body, making sure he doesn’t crush her with his body weight. She runs her hands down the side of his muscular chest. “I want to be with you, here, now... Is this your first time? Would you prefer if we stop? You can save your first time for someone special.” 

Steve nearly purrs as Peggy touches him. He keeps his eyes locked on hers. “I don’t want to stop, and I want my first time to be with you. You are my special someone.... If that is ok?” 

Peggy smiles and gives him a brief kiss. “It is definitely more than ok. Do you have a prophylactic?” 

Steve blushes again but he reaches for his pack. He pulls out the few he hadn’t given to Dernier to protect their explosives in Italy. He stacks them on the ground next to her. Peggy picks one and holds it up. “Do you know...?” 

Steve stops her before she finishes her sentence. “I know...It might be my first time; I think I know the basics. If I do something wrong, tell me?” 

His sincere face makes her smile, she kisses him when he sits up to roll the condom on. She openly admires his body, now that he pulled the blankets back and she got her first full look without being in a lab environment. She experiences a few moments of concern when she sees the size of Steve now that she can admire him openly. But then he has the condom on and he resumes kissing her. He covers her body with his own and his hands gets more daring. He cups her full breasts, his thumbs teasing her hard nipples. Peggy responds by kissing the tendons in Steve’s neck, making him moan. She lets her own hands wander and she reaches down to stroke his covered shaft. Steve’s whole body stiffens, and he shudders. He breathes hard, trying to find some control. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Um, that was more than alright. That was very very alright...” He smiles down at her and guides her hand back to touching him again. “It’s just...that was the first time someone other than me touched... me. And I enjoyed it, a lot. Keep doing it?” 

Peggy tries to learn from Steve’s moans on how he liked to be touched. His mouth moves to her breasts, he wraps his lips around one pert nipple and sucks making her moan even louder than him. He pulls his mouth from her breasts and kisses her again. He blushes a little when he asks her to show him how to touch her core the way she likes. Peggy quickly spreads her legs around him and guides his hands. She teaches him the way she prefers to be touched and Steve shows he is a quick learner. Soon Peggy is panting, she breaks the kiss with Steve and guides his cock to her wet core. 

Steve pauses, keeping eye contact with Peggy as he starts to push into her. She arches her back again and moans right in his ear when he penetrates her, slowly. Steve locks his hands with hers, interlocking his fingers together with Peggy’s, her hands above her head. He hisses, feeling her heat envelop all around his shaft. He continues to move his hips forward slowly inch by inch, until he is fully inside of her body. He takes his time and his body shudders from the sensation. Steve had heard the guys back in Brooklyn talk about their prowess with ladies, and Bucky told him a little bit. Being with Peggy was more than he ever could have imagined. He could feel her heat through the condom, and he knew how wet she was when he was exploring her body with his fingers. She was so tight, he was worried he would hurt her. But he didn’t want to stop either, being inside of her was the most pleasure he had ever felt before. 

He felt some guilt that their first time together was in the middle of a Polish cave, with just an Army issued blanket between Peggy’s back and the cave floor. Peggy deserved a luxurious four poster feather bed, far better than anything Steve could offer her. He rested his forehead on hers, his breathing slowing. He looked down at her face, and kissed her. He frees one of his hands and caresses her face and her body, bringing a moan to her lips. He keeps his hips still, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him. He moves his lips back and kisses her with all the passion that he feels for her. She works her hands free and caresses them down his back. He braces most of his weight on his free hand, his other stroking her side. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. He tries to even out his breathing while looking down at her. The other men Peggy had known would never have waited. She moves a hand to cup his cheek, and Steve turns his face to kiss her palm before kissing her again. They both moan into each other’s mouth, each only stopping to catch their breath. 

Peggy breaks the kiss and caresses his face again. She smiles up at him, watching him intently when she uses her inner muscles to squeeze Steve tightly. She gives him a wicked smile when his eyes nearly roll back into his head, and he beads of sweat form along his forehead. She kisses him when she repeats her squeeze and he breaks free to stare down at her. He watches her face as he slowly pulls out, and pushes back in equally slow. He repeats it several times, watches how flushed Peggy gets with each thrust. Every time he pulls out of her, he is very eager to return to her warmth which makes him moan. He maintains a slow rhythm, afraid of hurting her. Her moans equally as loud as his, unable to hold back how good it feels each time he pushes back into her heat. 

Peggy is breathing hard, and the eye contact they share just makes the connection feel even deeper. Steve doesn’t seem to be willing to look away from her, he does bite down on his lower lip when Peggy strokes a hand down his back. She is adjusting to the thickness of Steve now, and arches a little each time he pushes in. But she is getting a little frustrated at his continued slow pace. She slides her hand down more to pull on his hips, trying to get him to speed up. He looks down at her quizzically and she answers his unspoken question. “I want you to move faster. I promise I won’t break.” 

Steve smiles and laughs briefly before kissing her again. As his lips remain against hers, he starts to move his hips. He keeps increasing his speed, hearing her moans. He watches her face, trying to seer the memory of this into his mind. Peggy is the most beautiful and sexy woman Steve has ever seen, and being with her now is another reason for Steve to know he loves Peggy with all of his heart. 

He braces one hand next to her head and cups her face with the other. “I love you Peggy Carter.” 

“I love you, Steve.” 

Using some of the knowledge he learned earlier, he touches Peggy’s wet slit until he finds the delicate flesh that made her moan the loudest. Her eyes go wide, his fingers working in tandem with his cock. Her inner walls squeezing him tighter and tighter until he is sure is going to lose control. Suddenly, Peggy’s whole body goes tense and she cries out. Her walls fluttering around his shaft, he pumps in and out of her two, three more times and then he releases inside the condom. He slowly still his fingers and braces both hands on either side of her body as he tries to come down off his high, very intense orgasm. He carefully pulls out of her and removes the condom. He tosses it to the side, unsure of what to do with it. He turns back to Peggy and kisses her again giving her a shy smile. “How did I do, Agent Carter?” 

Peggy brushes her cool fingers along his forehead and face. She returns his kiss and smiles. “That was perfect, Captain.” 

Steve moves to lay down on his back, pulling Peggy close to his side once again. He pulls the blankets back up, covering her. He kisses her hair and rubs his hand down her back relaxing with the feel of her body next to him. . They speak quietly to each other, enjoying the warmth of being with one another until they both fall asleep. Outside the blizzard rages on, and there is nowhere else the lovers would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing smut.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the serum, Steve hasn’t needed as much sleep. He awakens a few hours later, he can still hear the wind outside. He knows it is the middle of the night. He pulls his trousers on, and tucks the blankets round Peggy’s sleeping form. He adds wood to the fire and redoes the warning after he collects more snow to melt. He prepares some rations for Peggy and gently shakes her awake. “I’m sorry for waking you. I heated up what I could, you should eat something.” 

Peggy is a little dazed when she is awoken. She calms when she sees Steve’s familiar face. She accepts the canteen and drinks water. She holds the blankets to her chest and sits up. She accepts the rations and she notices that Steve takes only a small amount of food. She knows why and chooses not to say anything. They shyly eat in silence, unsure of what to say. Once she is finished, Steve takes the remnants from her and takes everything to wash them in the snow as best he can. 

He puts the warning back up and melts more snow before getting back under the blankets with Peggy after removing his trousers. She automatically curls her body against his, as much for the closeness as his warmth. She runs her fingers across his chest. He grabs a hold of her hand and kisses her fingers, resting their joined hands on his chest. They lay silently together, listening to the wind howl outside. Neither one sure of what to say. 

Peggy tries to break the silence, furrowing her brow to think of the right words. Steve beats her to it, his hands still caressing her bare back. His voice soft, he stumbles a little over his words. She can hear his heart beating faster from his nervousness. “I don’t want you to think that I want things to change. You are still going to be Agent Carter when we get out of here. I am still part of the Howling Commandos. We are both still fighting a war.... Peggy, I want to be with you. I want to see you when we aren’t...working. Take you out on a date when we are in London, or when we both have leave? I mean...if you want to see me.” His voice faltering at the end. 

Peggy lifts her head from his chest and looks at his face. She can see the tightness around his eyes, him holding his breath waiting for her reply. “We are still at war, and there are rules about Agent Carter and Captain America being together... Our time together here in this case is a little interlude, that I would like to enjoy while it lasts. However, I also have it on good authority that Peggy Carter would love to go out on a date with Steve Rogers the next time they are both in London.” 

Steve’s grin nearly breaks his face. “Steve Rogers would love to take Peggy Carter for a night out on the town. Well, as much as he can with the curfew in effect.” 

Peggy smiles as he curls up to kiss her again. He lays back down and pulls Peggy closer. Their hands in constant motion, touching and caressing each others’ bodies. They share stories of their pasts, learning more about each other. Sharing stories that are more personal, and more intimate than they had ever discussed with each other before. Eventually Peggy’s touch is too much and Steve is breathing hard again. Peggy grabs a prophylactic and rolls it onto his cock, before moving to straddle his hips. Steve instinctively reaches to grab hold of her hips. Peggy holds his cock still and starts to lower herself down over the tip. Steve is mesmerized staring at her body reflecting the firelight, and only closes his eyes and groans when he feels her sliding down over his cock. He forces himself to open his eyes and he looks up at her face. “You’re hurt...You shouldn’t...I mean, I..” 

She puts a finger over his lips to silence him. “Ssshhhh. I want to.” 

Steve quickly learns the benefits to having Peggy on top. He gets to stare at her body, her full breasts bouncing when she starts to move up and down. Her own hands on his chest, he enjoys the feel of her cool hands on his heated skin. He lets his hands wander across her bare skin, admiring the firelight making her body glow. He cups her breasts and his thumbs move across her nipples. He moves his eyes upward to her face, and makes eye contact with Peggy. He can see she is biting down on her lower lip and it makes him moan even louder. 

Steve reaches for her hands and he holds them firmly, giving her leverage as she speeds up. She squeezes his shaft tighter, the feel of him making her even more wet. Peggy stares down at his face, unable to look away. She bends down and kisses him, their fingers still interlocked. She pulls her hands free, and Steve slides his down her sides to hold onto her hips. She puts her hands down above his head and he curls up to kiss her breasts. Her body rocking forward and back on top of him. Steve lets his fingers wander over her body, finding the delicate flesh again. Rubbing it in time with her movements, Peggy starts to move more and more erratically. She leans back, her hands braced on his thighs. He can feel her fingernails digging into his skin. His eyes locked on her body, he takes in the gorgeous sight of Peggy as she finds her release. His fingers don’t stop and he brings her to a climax a second time before he joins her. 

Still breathing hard, Peggy lets Steve slip out of her before she lays down on top of him. Steve struggles with pulling the condom off, and adds it to the pile. He wraps his arms around her. He runs his fingers along her spine, holding her closer. He kisses her hair, now that he can enjoy the feel of her naked body pressed against him. “That was...wow.” 

Peggy smiles, her face pressed against his chest. Her fingers play with the chain for his dog tags. She kisses his chest, letting her lips linger. “That was nearly perfect.” 

Steve smiles, his arms reflexively squeezing her tight. “Only nearly perfect? I can’t see how we could be better together.” 

Peggy raises her head, turns her neck to look at him. “Practice makes perfect, darling. I’m afraid we will have to make sure you have lots and lots of practice.” 

Steve blushes, even though he smiles back at her feeling flushed all over again hearing the endearment ono her lips. His hands rubbing her back, more to have more contact with her skin than keeping her warm. He kisses her hair when she rests her head back on his chest. He practically purrs when she caresses his chest. Steve realizes that holding Peggy in his arms makes him feel like he has come home. Even though they are trapped in a cave in the Polish mountains, behind enemy lines with Nazi and Hydra soldiers chasing them, with a blizzard outside – holding Peggy is the most contentment Steve has ever felt. He can feel her getting tired and he stays quiet. He occasionally kisses her hair, because he can’t help himself. Eventually he feels her whole body relax and knows that she gave in to the sleep. He smiles and lets himself join her in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to use the guide to talking dirty to what would be a period appropriate term for a condom, but felt like neither Peggy or Steve would use the slang. (http://timeglider.com/timeline/f2faf54e9a15080d)


	6. Chapter 6

Steve awoke a short time later, and he is on alert. It took him a few moments to determine what was different and he realizes he no longer can hear the wind outside the cave. He slowly rose from the bed, after covering Peggy’s sleeping form. Pulling on his trousers and boots again, he walked to the cave entrance after taking the warning down. He stood to the side to ensure he had cover and saw that the entrance was nearly buried completely by a snow drift. The blizzard was no longer raging outside, and there was a stillness in the air. He can tell that they are still a few hours from daybreak, and they will now need to plan on arranging a rendezvous with a rescue plane. Hydra will be back out in force, hunting both of them very soon. 

He turns back to the cave, replacing the warning. He gets dressed and shakes Peggy gently awake. “The blizzard seems to have finally passed. How do you feel? We will need to get moving.” 

Peggy blinks a few times and is instantly alert. She begins to grab her clothes, Steve turns to put everything that he can fit in his pack to give her some privacy. He pulls his radio and a map out to hand over to her. “Do you think it is safe to radio for an extraction? In a few hours, Hydra will be swarming all over these mountains. We can’t stay here, they may find the cave.” 

Once she is dressed, Peggy thinks for a moment. She is back to being Agent Carter, all business once again. “We can use my Charlie evac point. That is several miles from here, and even further from the village. I’ll call it in now.” 

Steve listens as she speaks in a coded language over the radio, relieved when there is a response acknowledging their evacuation in a few hours. He finishes pulling on his own clothes while he waits. He only speaks when she hands the radio back, the radio turned back off. “The snow is high, it will be slow going. You should walk behind me, I will break through and you can follow in my path. It will be obvious where we are going, but I don’t see a way around it. I only have the one pair of snow shoes, you can wear them if you think they will help” 

Peggy rolls up their blankets and hands Steve back his coat. She bends to put sand and dirt over the fire, putting out the embers. She hides their rubbish, and anything else they can spare from the packs. She condenses it all down to one, which Steve takes from her. Peggy responds, declining the snow shoes. “The snow shoes will be useless with only one pair. We should leave them behind, to lighten our load. The less we carry, the faster we can move.” 

Steve puts his coat around Peggy after shouldering the pack. “You need to keep as warm as possible. If you need me to slow down, you need to tell me. It is going to be a tight timetable to meet the extraction. Wear my coat, you know I don’t feel the cold like I use to.” 

Peggy tries to argue, but the added warmth is needed. She still finds herself shivering a little without the fire. She turns up his collar, and turns her nose to the familiar scent of Steve. She pulls on her stocking cap and gloves, which are covered in dried blood but she has no spares. She draws her weapon and nods when she is ready. 

Trying to hide the remnants of their time in the cave as best as they can, they replace the warning after they step through. Steve turns to look at her one more time before he breaches the snow drift covering the mouth of the cave. They both turn back to look at the cave, Peggy has a hand along the rocky opening. She turns to look at him “I’ll always remember our time here.” Steve just nods. 

The sun will be up soon and there is not much he can to hide their trail. He reaches back for her hand, as much to keep her steady as they descend from the mountain as it is to keep in contact with her. They move in silence, neither one wanting their voice to echo through the mountains to reveal their location. Hours pass before Steve realizes that he should have said something about the new intimate side of their relationship before they left the cave. Now that the opportunity has passed, he is again at a loss for words.


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy doesn’t want to admit to herself that without Steve gripping her hand, she would have fallen in the snow countless times. He shows no outward sign of the strain of moving through the deep snow. Peggy is covered in sweat from the effort of keeping up with his pace, her body demanding rest. Based on her mental map, she knows that they have several miles to go before they can safely stop. She grits her teeth and continues to follow. 

Steve has tried to keep their pace slower, but there is still so much distance to cover. He can feel Peggy starting to falter in her steps, turning to suggest that they take a break when they hear the barking dogs in the distance. They both pause to look behind them, before turning to look at each other. Steve doesn’t hesitate before he swings Peggy up into his arms. Even before she has fully registered the new position, Steve takes off faster than before, almost a near run through the knee high snow. Peggy bites her inner cheek before she reprimands him for manhandling her, realizing that it is necessary. She wraps her hands around his neck and tries to vainly look over his shoulder to see if she can see their pursuers. 

Steve maintains the pace for over an hour before he slows. He tells her that he needs water before putting her down carefully on her feet. He drinks deeply from a canteen before passing it to Peggy. She studies his face as she drinks. Steve has his attention on their trail and frowns. He can’t hide his path through such high snow and get them to their evac on time. 

“No matter how many times I’ve seen the serum effects on you, I always find myself impressed. You are only a little winded, aren’t you?” 

Steve turns back to her and smiles. He pulls her stocking hat farther down to cover her ears. “I will say that it is no hardship to carry you, and if we weren’t being hunted by Hydra I could learn to enjoy having you pressed against me while I go for runs in winter.” 

Peggy smiles back at him and puts the canteen back in the pack. Steve picks up both the pack and Peggy, speeding back up as he resumes their breakneck pace. Peggy almost gives a sarcastic retort about calisthenics in winter when they hear the motorcycles. Without looking at her, Steve increases his speed even more. Peggy can see by the determined set of his jaw, he knows that they are gaining on them. Peggy holds her pistol over his shoulder and continually scans the forest for any signs of movement. 

More than an hour later they are at the edge of the clearing, Steve reaching the rendezvous faster than Peggy thought possible. He puts her down and braces his hands on his knees before finishing his canteen. Steve’s chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath from the run, the pace through the snow finally taking its toll on his body after a few hours. Peggy remains on alert, her eyes continually scanning the area. Without looking at him, she hands over her canteen and encourages Steve to drink. The sun was shining brightly, and their plane would be a target as soon as it began its approach. 

Peggy pulls her rifle free from Steve’s shoulder and an extra ammo pack. She considers climbing up a tree to get more visibility, but that would cost them precious time if they needed to make a run for the plane. She remains hidden between a tree, and pulls Steve in closer when the first bullets hit the trunk. She peeks around and is unable to see where the shots are coming from. She waits to return fire, wanting to see from where the troops are advancing. Her patience pays off and she takes a series of shots. Each one finding their targets. In short order, there are 5 soldiers lying in the snow. 

The plane is a spec on the horizon to even his enhanced vision. Steve pulls the radio out, communicating with the pilot that they were taking fire. Knowing that the rifle is better off in Peggy’s hands than his, he returns fire with his pistol. Steve regrets leaving his shield behind at camp as the bullets seem to be trying to get closer to Peggy. He finally pulls her down when the ricochet was getting to be too much. He watches as the plane touches down, and is taxiing towards them. He taps Peggy on the shoulder and tries to yell in her ear over the sound of gun fire that she needs to run. He reaches for the rifle anyway, and she turns to head toward the plane. He covers her, and manages to hit another soldier that was far too exposed. 

When Peggy had nearly reached the plane, he throws the rifle back over his shoulder and returns fire with the pistol as he runs to the plane. He catches up to her and practically throws her into the open doorway of the plane, the airman’s reflexes moving him out of the way just in time that was waiting to grab Peggy’s hand. Steve takes a leap out of the snow and lands next to Peggy as the door is closed. The pilot speeds up the plane when the airman confirms that they are both on board. Steve holds his breath when he hears the bullets hitting the plane, but the plane takes off successfully. He only then turns to look over at Peggy, helping her up. They accept blankets from the plane’s crew and share the thermos of coffee that they the crew offered. Settling into seats next to each other, Peggy cradles the hot coffee between her chilled hands. 

Steve knows that the flight crew is nearby and is hesitant to say anything. He can feel her shiver, and that she has pressed her side against his as much as she can without raising suspicion. He wants to wrap his arms around her to share his warmth once again, and knows that he can’t. They speak little on the return flight, Peggy eventually dozing with her head against his shoulder. The flight crew sees it, but Steve is reluctant to move her. He tries to tighten the blankets around her shoulders as much as he can without disturbing her sleep. She is awakened when the plane’s wheel touch the ground, the landing a little rough. 

Once the plane comes to a stop, Steve waits for Peggy to disembark first before following her. Colonel Phillips is waiting for them at the side of the runway, with the Howlies. There are also a medical team who rush forward and start to fuss over Steve. He tries to hold his anger in check by pointing them in the direction of Agent Carter who is in need of medical attention. The doctor starts to bark orders and Peggy soon finds herself on top of a stretcher being carried to the infirmary. They stop briefly next to the Colonel and they speak quickly, the Colonel ordering Peggy to get checked out before giving her report. 

Steve watches Peggy disappear from view, and then realizes that the Colonel had been speaking to him. He snaps to attention and gives a delayed salute which the Colonel returns. The Colonel gives him a close look and then dismisses him. “I’ll expect a full report tomorrow, Rogers. For now, go get a hot meal and makes sure Carter gets one too.” 

As soon as the Colonel turns his back, the rest of the Howlies descend on Steve, peppering him with questions on why he left them behind and what happened in Poland. Steve tries to answer them all and eventually gives up. He gives them a brief story of getting hunted by Hydra and finding Carter. He leaves out a lot of detail, and they all nod accepting his version of events. They walk as a group back towards camp and Steve hesitates on the path to the medical tent. He sends them on ahead to the mess tent, saying he wants to check on Agent Carter first. 

Steve ducks under the medical tent opening and his eyes search out Peggy. He finds her sitting up in a cot, with a needle in her arm already. She has a few blankets and is holding a steaming cup in her hand. She gives him a small smile when she sees him approach, and Steve realizes that Peggy Carter is still the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, even exhausted and wounded. Steve sits on the stool next to her bed and fights the urge to hold her hand. “What’s the prognosis?” 

Peggy’s own fingers itch to brush his hair back from his face. She speaks softly, knowing that the nurses in camp love gossip even more than Bucky. Her eyes never straying from his face. “I am anemic, with a little frostbite and hypothermia thrown in for good measure. My fever does seem to be gone from the infection. I am ordered to stay in the infirmary for a few days.” 

Steve frowns, knowing that Peggy is not one to be idle. His hands smooth the blanket next to her leg, his fingers itching to touch her. He worries that he should have gotten her back to camp earlier, even through a blizzard. He lifts his eyes back to hers, Peggy cuts him off before he can speak. “You saved me. You should have no regrets, Captain. Without you, I would have died in that cave.” 

Fighting the need to hold her, he blushes at her words. “Peggy, I’ll always come for you, and I’ll always find you...” He turns to make sure there is no one within earshot, and lowers his voice even more. “I love you.” 

Peggy smiles and puts her hand over his on the blanket. She squeezes his hand for a brief moment before letting go. “I love you.” 

A nurse came bustling in at that moment with a tray of food for Peggy, and Steve was hustled out of the medical tent. He promises to come visit later as he rises to his feet. He gives her one last look over his shoulder before existing. She was chatting with the nurse and accepts the tray over her lap. Only after she started eating did Steve leave to meet the Howlies to find a meal of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve managed to write up his report early the following morning, and snuck in to have Peggy read it before submitting it to the Colonel. Steve’s report had him taking longer to find Peggy, trying to gloss over the time they spent together in the cave. The report is close enough to the truth that the Colonel should not have any reason to question this version of events. Peggy is all too familiar with Steve’s inability to lie convincingly. 

He lingered at her bedside, holding her hand when he thought they were alone. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, enjoying the quiet before the rest of the camp was awake. He knew she was an early riser and took a chance that she would be up at dawn with him. Peggy had been put in a corner of the tent, so they had a little privacy. Her color had improved over night, and she seemed stronger already. They chatted over inconsequential things, both trying hard to distract the other from the fact that they were in the middle of a war zone. He was reluctant to go, but he was forced out when the nurse brought Peggy her breakfast later. 

Steve headed straight to Colonel Phillips’ tent and gave his report. The Colonel accepted it, and gave Steve a long look before dismissing him again with the caveat that the Howlies would be moving out again soon. Steve looked at the Colonel, not wanting to leave while Peggy was injured. But he had no choice but to salute and turn to head out of the tent. 

He caught up with the rest of the Howling Commandos when they were still at breakfast. He loaded up his tray with several large helpings, and a cup of hot coffee to wash it all down. He sat next to Bucky and began eating. Dugan was regaling the group with a story, and when the laughter died down Steve let the team know that they would be heading out as soon as the orders came through. The group nodded as one, and they all finished their breakfasts with a little more speed than before. As they stood to leave, Lieutenant Winters arrived to let them know their mission briefing would begin shortly and they needed to all report to the Colonel’s tent. 

After the briefing, Steve stopped by the infirmary on his way to the awaiting plane. Hoisting his duffle higher on his arm, balancing it with his shield, he headed towards her bed. Peggy looked to be asleep and he hesitated. She spoke before she opened the eye closest to him. “Are you just going to stand there, ogling me?” 

He blushed and looked down at his combat boots. He was again dressed in his Captain America uniform, his cowl in his bag, something he wouldn’t put on until after they boarded the plane. “We got a new mission, we leave immediately. They found another base in Austria, and we are being sent to take it out... They are still going over the intel you brought back, and that Hydra knew you were coming. They are investigating the possibility that there is a leak. I know you can look after yourself, otherwise I wouldn’t leave you if I didn’t have orders...I would have stayed longer until you were better...” He looks up at her face and she can see that he was torn. 

She reached out with a hand and squeezed his for a brief moment. “I’m on the mend, and I can watch over my own back. Our interlude is over for now. Once again, Captain America and Agent Carter are back at work and are being called upon to serve.” Peggy looks around behind Steve and sees a nurse approaching. She lowers her voice so only Steve can hear “Be safe and come back to me soon. Peggy’s orders.” 

Steve nods only unable to trust that his voice would remain steady, and turns to leave as the nurse arrives at the foot of the bed. He tries to keep his face from betraying his thoughts, but knows he is failing. His eyes locked on Peggy as he turns for one last glance “Get well soon, Agent Carter,” and walks to his plane where the Howling Commandos were waiting. He tries to keep his emotions in check, using all the training Peggy had given him. The Howlies knew him well enough to leave him alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t help but stare out the plane’s window as they took off, long after the camp was visible. 

That day he resolved that no matter what, he would have a future with Peggy Carter after the war. He never wanted to leave her side again, not once he had a choice. Other than taking down Hydra, there was nothing more that he wanted than to spend his life with her. His vow gave him all the motivation he needed on this mission and every mission after. Peggy was his priority, until February 1945 when he flew the Valkryie into the ocean forcing him to break his promise and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this timeline, Steve crashed the Valkyrie on February 5, 1945. This was just 2 days after Bucky fell from the train.


End file.
